Life After The Boyfast?
by xXKillerxQueenXx
Summary: The boyfast is officially over! Claire thought that after Cam sent her the message, everything would be okay, but apparently, Olivia wormed her way back into Cam's life. THIS IS NO LONGER A ONESHOT. Rated T for later
1. Chapter 1

**Life After The Boyfast?**

**(Takes place during Bratfest at Tiffany's)**

**NOTE: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Lisi Harrison.**

**This is my first fanfic, and I would appreciate it if you guys reviewed. Thanks.**

* * *

Layne sat on her bed, listening to music. She loved being an "individual" and listening to music her peers didn't listen to. She never really listened to rock music until her ex-boyfriend Eli introduced it to her. Now she was totally hooked on it. Layne shared her interests with Meena and Heather and they all agreed that rock was the bomb- so much better than rap. Layne tried to get Claire to like it, but she was just too sissy.

Layne leaned back into her pillow, selected a playlist off her iPod, and closed her eyes. She listened intently to the lyrics, kind of like someone trying to find subliminal messages.

Suddenly, the door of Layne's room burst open, and Claire ran in sobbing.

"C-C-Cam was..."

"What?"

"Cam, well, Cam was… making out with Olivia at Starbucks!"

"Aww man, that sucks." Layne put in her honest opinion.

"I know." Claire sniffles.

"Claire, what were you doing at Starbucks anyway?"

"I was with Massie. She wanted to get a Frappachino."

"Those are so gross!"

"I know, but that's beside the point."

"I know, I know…"

"What am I going to do?"

"Don't worry Claire, you'll get him back."

"But Massie's boyfast!"

"She'll come to her senses soon. Everyone knows she can't stay away from boys." Layne says. "Did you see the way she looks at Dempsey?"

"I know! Anyway, I thought Cam liked me still. He talked to me in the hallway and he sent me a text saying they broke up."

Claire started crying and Layne patted her back. All of a sudden, Claire's cell starts ringing.

"Hello?"

"Kuh-Laire!" Massie's voice screeched. "Where are you? We're late for our facials!"

"Whoops, sorry Massie. I'll be there in 10."

"You better be here, or Dylan will start eating the avocado stuff."

Claire hears Dylan screech in the background.

"Gotta go," Massie said. "See you soon."

Claire jumped off Layne's bed, bid her friend goodbye and rushed out the door. She hopped on her bike and went back to Massie's.

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**8:35 A.M.**

"Claire, we're gonna be late!" Cried Massie Block.

"Coming!" Claire called

It was a new day, a new day at BOCD. Anything could happen.

"Kuh-Laire, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, sorry. I guess I was daydreaming." Claire giggled.

"Huh? Well, okay. Sure." Massie said. "Doesn't your face feel soft?"

Claire put her hand to her cheek and stroked it.

"It really does!" Claire admitted.

"That is like, the best stuff. I have to buy more next time."

Isaac then pulled up in front of Massie and Claire.

"Ready to go?" he asks.

"Yup!" Massie and Claire said together.

"Apple-C!" Claire shrieked.

"Claire," Massie said while she shook her head. "Get over it."

Isaac starts the car and they head to pick up the rest of the PC.

* * *

**BOCD**

**The Cafeteria**

**12:15 P.M.**

Finally, the PC was back in the building. There again to rule the school. Massie was glad to be back, glad to be at the top, glad to be their alpha.

The PC rushed to their table and sat down.

Massie held her hand up and jiggled her bracelet.

"Claire, Kristen, Dylan. Your bracelets."

"What!" They shouted together.

They didn't like the direction this was going at, but they handed her their bracelets anyway.

"From this day on," Massie proclaimed "The boyfast is officially over!"

The girls all cheered.

"This year, we have to break hearts!"

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**The Guesthouse**

**8:30 P.M.**

Claire sat at her desk, doing homework when she heard a tap on her window...

* * *

**How'd you guys like that? Please review!**

**I decided that this isn't going to be a oneshot anymore, because there's so much more I wanna say!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter- Sorry if it sucks. **

**I had writers block and I really couldn't think of anything… :D  
**

* * *

Claire decided to ignore it, and continued doing her homework. The tapping continued, and Claire started to get annoyed. She stuck her head out the window and looked down.

There, in the moonlight stood Cam Fisher.

Claire heart skipped a beat- something that happened every time she laid eyes on him.

Claire decided to make no exception for him. She told him to wait--she'd be right down. Claire rushed down the stairs and ran onto the moist grass. The bottoms of her Old Navy pajamas were getting wet, but she didn't care. She wanted to hear what Cam had to say for himself.

Claire briskly walked up to him, but stopped about six feet away.

"Come closer." Cam whispered.

"I'm fine where I am, thank you." Claire said.

"What I said that day in the hall... and that text I sent you..." Cam mumbled. "I really meant it."

"Well then, why were you making out with Olivia in Starbucks?"

"You saw that?" Cam gasped.

"Yes, I did, actually."

Claire started to cry and ran back into the guesthouse.

"Claire! Wait! Come back!" Cam called.

Cam threw another pebble at Claire's window. Claire stuck her head out.

"Cam! I don't want to see you ever again!" She yelled, tears still falling.

"But Claire! Let me explain!"

Claire wouldn't hear it. She grabbed one of Todd's basketballs and threw it out the window. It hit Cam right in the head. Claire gasped.

"Cam! Cam! Are you alright?"

Cam sits up and smiles.

"Claire."

"Cam."

In one swift movement, his lips are on hers, and they are kissing. Kissing at night, under the stars.

Claire smiles, and then realizes that she's still mad at Cam. She stomped back into the house and left Cam baffled.

* * *

**BOCD**

**The Next Morning**

The Pretty Committee walked through the hallways. They came to a stop when Massie held up her hand.

"Don't wait up for me." She said.

The girls looked at her.

"What?" Massie giggled.

"Well, normally you like us to wait for you." Kristen spoke out.

"This time is different." Massie snaps.

"Gawd. Fine. Done." Kristen sounded kind of hurt.

"I wonder what she's going to do." Claire said.

"I have an idea." Dylan said sneakily.

"No more ideas." Alicia snapped. "You all know that she's going to flirt with Dempsey."

"True dat." Spoke a voice.

"Who's that?" The girls yelled.

"Layne?" Claire giggled.

"Claire, come with me." Layne pulled Claire away.

Claire waved to her friends and shouted that she'd see them at lunch.

Layne pulls Claire behind a trash can, right near where the Briarwood boys were.

"Listen!" Layne insisted.

* * *

**Ooh, getting good, right? JK.**

**Well, did I leave you hanging? Wondering what's next?**

**I'll try to update again soon!**

**Anyway, I think I'll add a poll about the pairings.**

**Ciao!**

**(Remember to review!)**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, but I was sooo busy with state testing and also my birthday! Here's the next chapter. Sorry if it's kinda short, but I didn't have much time to work with.**

* * *

"Claire is mine!" yelled a voice.

"No! Claire is mine!" yelled another voice.

Claire gasped. Derrington and Cam were fighting over her! No boy had ever done that for her before. Claire felt a rush of heat flow to her cheeks.

"Ehmagawd!" squealed a voice behind Claire.

"Massie!" Claire whisper-shouted.

"I heard voices coming from behind a wall," Massie explained. "Then, I sneaked behind those lockers and listened."

"Oh." Claire said.

"I can't believe those guys are fighting over you!" Massie squealed!

"Shhh." Cam said. "I heard something."

"Run!" Massie giggled.

The boys heard her and then walked to behind the trashcan.

"Well, what do we have here?" Derrington asked.

"Uhh…bye!" the girls shouted.

They then darted down the hallway.

* * *

**Block Estate**

**The Guesthouse**

**4:27 P.M.**

Claire heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she shouted.

She assumed that it was her brother or his pesky friend Nathan. Boy was she surprised when she turned around and saw Cam.

"Claire. I'm here to explain."

"What's there to explain?" Claire snapped.

"I want to know how things got so weird between us."

"Well, it all started when I found out about that girl at your camp."

"I know that." Cam pointed out. "I just want to say that I...I…I…"

"Stop right there." Claire said. "I want you to get out! This is my room and it's in my house. I never invited you here. Get away."

Cam looked hurt.

"But Claire…"

"Out!"

All Cam wanted was to tell Claire that he loved her. He always did, from that moment that he first saw her, in that strange Powerpuff Girls costume.

Cam still loved her, and he would love her until… forever?

Cam just wished that Claire knew how much he cared for her.

* * *

**Next Morning**

**BOCD**

**Hallway-Before Class**

"Claire!" Cam called. "I have to talk to you!"

**(A/N: Sorry if Cam seems kind of puppydogish, but it seems to fit.)**

"Back away, Fisher!" Derrington sneered. "She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Okay, okay!" Cam surrendered. "Since when did you become Claire's personal bodyguard?"

Derrick blushed and looked down. Cam then realized that Derrick liked Claire.

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter, folks! I'll try to update in the next week, but it depends on what I'm doing. Remember to vote in the poll!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's been so long, but I explained why before.**

**I'm sorry Clam fans, but this chapter is so totally Clarington. I think this story will turn out to be Clam though, but I'm not sure.**

**Anyway, people. I decided to give you a treat. This is my longest chapter yet.**

* * *

"Hey Claire!" Derrington called. "I need to talk to you."

Claire thought that he was going to ask her how to ask Massie out again, but boy was she wrong.

"What, Derrick?" Claire asked.

"Look, it's kinda hard, and I might sound like, really strange saying this, but…"

Claire fidgeted a bit.

"Look, Claire, I…I…I…like you." Derek blurted out. "I know you might not fell this way, but it's a chance I had to take."

"Derek…" Claire said.

Then they were kissing. It didn't matter that they were wedged between a door and some lockers. It was the two of them, and nothing else mattered.

* * *

Massie knew that this was going to happen eventually. She didn't care for Derrick anymore. Now she had a new boy. Dempsey Solomon. That one nicely sculpted boy at BOCD that went from LBR to…well, cool.

* * *

While Claire and Derrington were engaged in full-on lip lock, Cam was there, practically next to them, watching them make out in front of him. They never once looked up to see Cam standing over them. Never once.

* * *

Claire broke the kiss, happier than she had been for a long time. It felt better than when she had her first kiss with Cam. She liked Derrington now, Cam long forgotten.

"Claire?" Derrington spoke out.

"Yeah?" Claire asked.

"I love you…" Derrick said. "I always have. When I was going out with Massie, sure, I liked her, but I loved you. When you went out with Cam, I was heartbroken."

Claire felt her heart swell up with joy. Never once had Cam said that to her. If he had, than she might have taken him back. The one thing Claire never knew was that Cam tried. He truly, sincerely loved Claire.

"Derrick, did you just say that…" Claire said feeling unsure.

"I love you." Derrington said it again.

"Oh, Derrick! I love you too!" Claire's eyes were lit up as she spoke.  
As soon as Derrington heard what Claire said, his eyes lit up too.

* * *

Cam was still standing there. He had heard everything. Everything that happened in the last couple minutes, Cam witnessed it. He witnessed the girl he loved and his best friend proclaiming their love for each other. He was now nothing.

The one thing that Claire never knew was that Cam loved her. He loved her more than he loved anything else. He would die for her.

* * *

**BOCD**

**Next Day**

**Lunch**

* * *

"Claire!" Massie squealed. "You and Derrick!"

"I know!" Claire squealed back.

Massie and Claire were hugging- excuse me, air hugging.

"And Claire!" Massie said. "Me and Dempsey!"

"What?" Claire was so happy for her friend she was speechless. "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday night." Massie blushed. "He came over and we took a walk through the town park. Then we just, kissed. Now we're together."

"Massie! I'm so happy for you." Alicia squealed as she strolled up. "Now we can all triple date!"

"Ah-greed." Massie said.

"Ooh!" Claire squealed. "That would be me and Derrington, Massie and Dempsey, and you and Josh! How sweet!"

* * *

**BOCD**

**End of Day**

**Parking Lot**

* * *

"Claire, I have to talk to you." Cam said.

Claire wasn't one to be mean, so she decided to listen to what he had to say."

"Claire, you know that I like you." Cam started.

Claire got angry.

"What Cam? You can't accept the fact that Derrick and I are dating now? You want me back? Well, Derrick loves me and I love him. Deal with it." Claire huffed.

She turned around and was about to walk back to Massie when Cam blocked her.

"Claire, listen to me. I never stopped liking you. Sure, you really annoyed me when you looked through my belongings, but that's not the point. So what if I went out with Olivia? We went together then."

"That's the point Cam. You confessed that you still liked me and the there you are, two hours later, making out with Olivia at Starbucks."

"But Claire…" Cam stalled.

"Look, Cam. I'm over us. I wasn't until yesterday. You've made it clear that you don't want anything to do with me. Now I'm following your lead. I'm out of your life. Goodbye."

Just like that, Claire walked herself out of Cam's life, forever.

* * *

Cam never meant to drive Claire away. All he wanted was for her to be closer to him. He never meant to hurt her, but apparently the damage had been done.

* * *

Claire felt strangely satisfied as she walked away. Like a weight has been lifted off of her. Deep down inside, she knew that she loved Cam, but she wouldn't let that show. She had to be strong.

* * *

**Okay people, that's the end of this chapter. If you want me to write more, review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter. Sorry it's kind of short, but it's a chapter.**

* * *

Claire had thought that Cam would be out of her life forever, but she was wrong

Claire had thought that Cam would be out of her life forever, but she was wrong. She realized that since he was in all of her classes, they would see each other every day. His locker was near hers and they also saw each other between classes. This would be harder than she thought.

On the plus side, Derrington was in all of her classes too. His locker was also near hers, and he walked her to every class. She was glad for this new addition to her life.

Even though she thought her life was going good, there would be something that would convince her otherwise. Every time she saw Cam, he had this strange expression on his face, filled with longing, frustration, and sadness.

* * *

**Block Estate**

**Friday Sleepover**

* * *

"Claire! Didn't I tell you that this would turn out to be great?" Massie practically jumped with joy. "Wait, don't answer that."

"Massie, are you sure you're okay with me dating Derrick?" Claire asked suddenly.

"Kuh-laire, I told you so many times, I'm fine with it. I'm over him. We're done. Yeah, sure, I'm still good friends with him, but that's different."

Claire smiled.

"So, ready for my surprise?" Massie smiled devilishly.

Massie had been telling the girls all day that she had a little something for them.

* * *

Massie led them all downstairs to the basement, and sitting there, playing video games were the BOCD boys. Derrington, Cam, Josh, Kemp, Chris, and Griffin were all there, but there was also a new addition to their group: Dempsey!

Massie whispered in Claire's ear, "Sorry that Cam is here, but the boys wouldn't come unless I invited _him_.

"I'm fine Massie, don't worry."

"Great, now let's all have fun."

"Boys," Massie said seductively. "What would you like to do?"

Derrington adopted a high-pitched voice. "How about we give each other makeovers?"

The boys all laughed and gave him friendly punches on the shoulder.

"Gawd Derrick, you're so immature." Massie said jokingly.

"You know you love me!" Derrington proclaimed batting his eyelashes.

Soon, they all separated into couple pairs; Kristen with Griffin, Dylan with Kemp and Chris, Massie with Dempsey, Alicia with Josh, And Claire with Derrington. Cam was there, standing alone in the corner.

Massie stood up.

"Ehmagawd, guys!" Massie screamed. "I have a great idea!"

Everyone cheered.

"How about we play _Seven Minutes in Heaven_?"

Everyone in the group cheered.

"Here are the rules," Massie said. "First, you have to pick someone and ask them a question. They can either answer it _truthfully_, or go into the closet with you for seven minutes or more."

Everyone cheered again.

"Let the games begin!" Massie said triumphantly.

* * *

**I was feeling generous, so I added another chapter. TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY. That's a record, folks.**

**Anyway...this is supposed to be suspenseful, but I understand if it's not.**

**Knock yourself out, kid.**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been really busy with everything!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique novels or any of the characters.**

**Here's a little bit of the last chapter to remind you of what's happened.**

* * *

"_Ehmagawd, guys!" Massie screamed. "I have a great idea!"_

_Everyone cheered._

"_How about we play __Seven Minutes in Heaven__?"_

_Everyone in the group cheered._

"_Here are the rules," Massie said. "First, you have to pick someone and ask them a question. They can either answer it __truthfully__, or go into the closet with you for seven minutes or more."_

_Everyone cheered again._

"_Let the games begin!" Massie said triumphantly._

* * *

The games started quickly. They all sat in a circle and stared at one another, as if daring someone to go first.

"Wimps." Massie sneered. "I'll go first."

Everyone was amazed by her boldness. Only Claire knew that Massie was practically dying inside.

"Dempsey," Massie cooed. "I have a question for you."

Everyone stared at the two.

"Go ahead, Massie." Dempsey replied.

"What…would you rather do. Kiss me, or kiss Alicia?"

Dempsey takes Massie's hand and leads her to the closet.

"What does this tell you?" he murmured.

Massie giggled and leaned up to kiss him.

"Get a room!" Chris Plovert shouted.

Dempsey blushed, and Massie kept her ice queen look. She led Dempsey into the closet…

When they came out, seven minutes later, Dempsey looked flushed, but Massie still looked cool and calm, except for the grin on her face.

* * *

"Kuh-laire! Now it's your turn!" Massie crowed.

Claire shook her head no.

"Massie, I really don't want to go right now. Anyway, it's a boy's turn to go, remember?"

Massie let Plovert go, and then Alicia went, and after that, Kemp Hurley.

"Claire, now it's your turn." Massie spoke out.

"Fine." Claire mumbled. "Derrick, uhh…do you have any doubts about dating me?" Claire asked.

"Claire," Derrington said "I love you. Of course I don't have any doubts about dating you. I will be there for you, forever and ever, and ever."

Everyone was too busy watching Derrington sap over Claire, that they didn't see Cam, balling his hangs into fists and blinking rapidly to keep the tears away.

"Awww!" Everyone cooed.

"Ahem!" Massie tried getting everyone's attention. "Cam, it's your turn."

* * *

Cam looked up and blinked again.

He couldn't bear this anymore.

He stood up and walked out of the room.

Claire ran after him.

"Cam, wait!" Claire called.

"Claire?" Cam asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you follow me? You're happily dating Derrick, and he LOVES you."

"Fine Cam, be that way." Claire turned to leave.

"Wait, Claire!" Cam called.

"Look, Cam. You ended it between us, remember?"

"I know, I made a mistake."

"Cam, "mistakes" have happened between us too many times. I gave you more than enough chances."

"I know, Claire. So I'm just going to say sorry for all the trouble I caused you."

Cam turned and walked away, leaving Claire standing there.

* * *

In his head, Cam was going "No, you idiot! You just can't leave her there! You love here!" But then other voices spoke out saying, "She hurt you Cam, she hurt you. Just leave her."

Cam didn't know which voice to listen to, so he just kept walking. The pressure was getting to him though, so he turned around, and when he looked, Claire was no longer there.

* * *

"Massie, I'm getting tired, so I might have to leave the party now."

"Claire! You're supposed to be here! And Derrington is looking like he missed you."

"I'm sorry Massie, but I really don't feel good."

"Fine. You can go. Call me later."

With that, Claire left. Claire left, and Derrick wondered why she left without saying goodbye to him.

* * *

**Well, review please!  
Sorry if the people seem kind of OoC in this chapter, but it the shoe fits...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in SO long. I've been really, really busy with schoolwork. Now that school is almost over, I have more time for other things.**

**I know, I know. I suck. I suck at everything. Don't rub it in.**

* * *

**The Guesthouse**

**Week After The Party**

"Kuh-laire," Massie demanded. "Talk to me."

"Sorry Mass, but I don't feel so well."

"Claire, even since my party, you haven't been talking as much. is there anything going on?"

Claire didn't know why Massie was acting so caring and, well, nice. Massie was never nice.

"Massie, do you really want to know?" Claire asked.

"Come awn Claire! Tell me!"

Now Massie was sounding more normal.

"Fine." Claire said. "Mass...I don't think I'm in love with Derrick."

Massie gasped. Claire continued.

"Even after all Cam has done, I still love him. And I don't think I'll stop loving him."

* * *

**OCD**

**Next Morning**

"Derrick, my man!" Josh called.

Derrick looked up.

"Why so sad?" Josh asked.

"Claire doesn't seem into me anymore. She's always sad, and always staring longingly at Cam."

Josh let out a sad chuckle.

"That's why they always say never to date a friend's ex. It always winds up breaking your heart."

* * *

OCD  
The Lunchroom

"Derrick." Claire said. "We need to talk."

"I know, Claire. You're breaking up with me to be with Cam. I'm not stupid, you know."

"I'm really sorry Derrick." Claire said, wiping a tear off of her face. "I just..."

"Save it." Derrick said. He ran out of the room.

_Well_, Claire thought._ There goes another piece of my life._

* * *

Stupid Claire. Derrick said to himself. Why the hell did he have to fall so hard for her so fast. Was it because of her personality? Her grace? Her charm? He didn't know. It's all Cam's fault.

In his head, he was screaming. On the outside, he actually looked calm.

Derrick didn't know if he would be able to get over Claire so quickly. Maybe eventually, but not for awhile.

* * *

Cam had heard the news. Claire had broken it off with Derrick. Or Derrington, as she so nicely put it before. Cam wanted another chance with Claire. He loved her, for God's sake. HE LOVED HER. Did she love him back? He asked himself.  
He now had the chance to find out.

* * *

**SSS- Sorry So Short. Earlier I said that school was almost over. The key word "ALMOST."  
I must must must study for finals so I can pass and not have to be held back or have to go to summer school.  
I will try and update in the next two weeks, so, pray.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, but I don't have many creative juices flowing right now.  
**

**Review!**

* * *


	8. NOTE

**Hi guys!  
Sorry that I've made you wait so long for another chapter.  
I'm probably not going to add another one for awhile.  
I'm SO sorry, but I'm so busy.  
I will try and update in the next week or so, but I can't promise anything.**


End file.
